bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hageshii Hauringu
Hageshii Hauringu (激しいハウリング, Fierce Howling) Appearance Hageshii is a large, muscular Arrancar who's mask fragments cover his eyes and who sports long, blue hair with silver tips. He wears a variation of the standard Arrancar clothing; a form fitting, white vest which closes at the chest, a white, long-sleeved tunic underneath it with gloves that seemingly attach to the sleeves. His vest's coattails hang down to his knees. Over the top of this, he wears a high-collar, white coat which flares out similarly to a Captain's haori and is trimmed in black like the rest of his clothes, however, the underside of his coat is colored purple. He also wears a large white hakama and golden, steel-toed pair of samurai boots. Lastly, he wears a black strap around his waist that caries his zanpakutō on his side. His Hollow mask resembles a theater mask or an exotic pair of sunglasses, with black wing-like marks under the eye sockets. This part of the mask extends up above his head, forming two horn-like appendages. He also has a fragment of his mask around his neck, which appears to be the remnants of a jaw which come together in the middle to form an "H". The location of his Hollow Hole is right on his left pectoral. Personality Despite his brutish appearance, he is a skilled tactician, able to see through anyone's strategy. However, he does have a sense of honor, complimenting on his opponent's strength and will. He is quite intellegent and polite to the people he thinks, deserves his respects for. Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Hageshii has a remarkable amount of energy,he is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside of Las Noches, as such a release could destroy the fortress. His spiritual energy is White. *'Enhanced Durability': He is capable of deflecting a normal cero with his unarmed left hand. He is highly resistant to both pain and injury. Highly Perceptive Combatant: He is able to discern from simple observation that upon his fights. Sonído: Hageshii has also shown that he can use Sonído effectively in combat. He can even use it to perform combination attacks on his opponents. Cero: Hageshii uses a massive version of the Cero that inflicts major damage. It is still red in coloration, but it is far bigger, and has proportional strength to its size. He prefers firing a the Cero from the palm of his hand or fist. *'Gran Rey Cero' (王虚の閃光 (グラン・レイ・セロ), guran rei sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash") He is able to use this Espada-level exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough potentially to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. In order to fire it, it seems Hageshii must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakutō, mixing his blood with the Cero. Hageshii's Gran Rey Cero is colored purple. *'Bala': Hageshii can also fire red Bala blasts from his fists, which are weaker than Cero blasts, but are also much faster. He is quite skilled at firing a multitude of these in quick succession Hierro: Hierro is strong enough to effortlessly block the sharp edge of a released blade Shikai with his bare hand. Although, it is not perfected and weak, considering he has not learned to transfer the steel like properties of the Hierro, from victims, due to this factor, and him using others to fuel his techniques, he has an average Hierro. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Hageshii is proficient skill in swordsmanship, enough to fight most of the battles with only a single hand. With well-timed manuevers,he is able to land critical hits. Enhanced Strength: He also has remarkable strength. He has shown great physical strength from his ability to effortlessly slice through a building and enabling him to press lift approximately 10 tons. His physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy such as a semi truck with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Caja Negación (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), kaha negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box," Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation"):Caja Negación is a special cube-shaped device held by Espada meant to simulate Negación fields, which are used to punish their Fracción, if necessary. The cube, when used on a subject, traps them in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape; however, this assumes it's being used as intended. More powerful Arrancar, namely the Espada themselves, can escape, given enough time. 'Weakness' Although Hageshii is very strong, he does not know how to fight Had to Hand, though he can kick really hard. He has average sonido in sealed from. He sometimes let his brute instinct take over, before doing something rassional. He can't concentrate when under pressure. Zanpakutō Lobo Amante(オオカミ愛好家, Ookami aikō-ka) Spanish for "Loving Wolf" Japanese for "Wolf heart " ''Hageshii's zanpakutō. In it's sealed form, it takes the form of a regular ''nodachi that possesses a purple hilt with a golden cap on the end, a golden crossguard in the shape of an "H", and a long black sheathe. Resurrección *'Resurrección': Its release command is "Enamorate y Sufre..." Spanish for "Fall in love and suffer" Japanese for "Love and you shall suffer" Hageshii's appearance doesnt change that much.The release is initiated by a tremendous purple blast which covers the area in shockwave upon shockwave of Hageshii's immense reiatsu, sometimes resulting in the destruction of the surrounding area. As the energy hums and gives off a howling sound, after emerging, he reveals his true form. In this form he loses his cape, and his white mask fragments fuse to his face, becoming his actual lower jaw. His eyes glow red and he enlarges up to 8'4 ft.. Two skeletal wolf skulls form on his shoulders,both skulls are about 2 ft. From those skull's eyes, there i purple glow.His breast-plate, appearing bone, ribs exiting out the side, and across his vest. Detailed streaks of purple etch the vest's side and chest. His hands turn into black claws. He has five large black cylindrical tubes form on his back about half of the length of the tubes on his elbows. He has six black rounded nodules along the length of his forearms. Large purplish-gray cylindrical tubes form on his back and on his elbows, the latter of which can be used as piston-like rams. Resurrección Special Ability: His abilities while released include: *'Enhanced Hierro': Hageshii's Hierro receives an augmentation, He has proven himself to be highly resistant to both pain and injury *'Cero Oscuras' (黒虚閃, セロ・オスキュラス, sero osukyurasu; Japanese for "black hollow flash", Spanish for "Dark Zero") is a black Cero, used only by an Arrancar in their released form. It covers any exposed light into pitch darkness.The Cero Oscuras' range is vast, and its attack power is unknown. The Cero Oscuras is far greater than a average Cero. *'Claws': It appears that he can mix his soul with the Cero, and convert the shape to that of large wolf claws, that he can use as either lances or actual claws. *'Crushing Spiritual Power': Hageshii's already an immense spiritual power is significantly increased furthermore upon entering his ressureccion. *'Enhanced Strength': His strikes pack enough power to incidentally destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars. *'High-Speed Regeneration': Hageshii has the rare ability to instantly heal injuries while in his released from. The power also allows him to regenerate severed limbs, however, the weakness of High-Speed Regeneration is that it cannot heal injury to any of the vital internal organs or the brain and will cease working once either scenario happens. 'Segunda Etapa' Not revealed Segunda Etapa Abilities In this form, Hageshii's abilities from Ress only enhances. Retained Sonido:His Sonido is so fast, he doesnt need to enhance it. Enhanced Hierro: His Hierro is further enhanced in his form. He only received minor pain which he mostly ignored from a Kidō Spell, fired at point-blank range. Though somewhat dazed he survives with no damages. Hageshii's skin is highly durable even by Arrancar standards. He can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded. Enhanced Spiritual Energy: While in his released form, his spiritual pressure has explosively increased. He was able to use his reiatsu as a shield and expand it out as an explosion for a destruction that affected the surrounding area. His spiritual power is purplish-blue in coloration Enhanced Cero: His Cero is blue in color. He can fire a Cero without a "fighting pose", meaning he can fire it without any warning from body gestures. Hageshii is able to charge and fire it rather quickly, leaving even less time for his target to react. He is also capable of firing the blast from various points on his body, such as from either hand, the chin, and chest. * Reiatsu Swords: He is able to summon spiritual energy swords from his bandoliers, which vaguely resemble the ordinary katana he wields in his sealed form, but with four curved prongs hanging off of the guard. * Urufubara (ウルフバラ, Wolf barragan) His spiritual pressure is so crushing that he creates a gigantic Wolf, far larger than the him, to attack the opponent. The giant wolf can absorb reishi him and around, including from an opponent's techniques, and use that power to grow larger and stronger. The result is an explosion that is devastating if hit. * Claws: It appears that he can mix his soul with the Cero, and convert the shape to that of large wolf claws, that he can use as either lances or actual claws High-Speed Regeneration: Hageshii has the rare ability to instantly heal injuries while in his released from. The power also allows him to regenerate severed limbs, however, the weakness of High-Speed Regeneration is that it cannot heal injury to any of the vital internal organs or the brain and will cease working once either scenario happens.